character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Asphalt
'Summary' Asphalt is a supervillain turned mercenary from the Mobius-6613 continuity in The Witherverse. He's a black, antropomorphic creature and a part of The Elementals, a group of bounty hunters (and formerly supervillains). Like his name implies, he has boundless control over asphalt, tar and bitumen, in addition to a lower degree of cement manipulation. Asphalt is fully capable of completely bending those materials to his will. He is also completely immune to Telepathy and every single form of Mind Manipulation. He can even create fully functioning weapons, tools, gear, inventions and other objects out of asphalt and/or concrete; these will also never break, even if made of asphalt. He is one of the strongest members of The Elementals and has been a heavy threat to the heroes ever since their first fight. Asphalt takes the appearance of a Venom-esque creature; a humanoid, black entity with blubbery body parts and completely white eyes. While Asphalt can freely change form, this is his more consistent appearance. Asphalt is rather cold, cruel and unforgiving, and even expressed a sadistic side when he was going to engulf an entire city in cement and tar, drowning everyone in it, and force Sonic to watch it as all those helpless people were dying, which fortunately failed at just the right moment. He is known for being good friends with Mento. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: At least 8-B, likely 8-A to 7-B, possibly higher Name: Asphalt Origin: The Witherverse Gender: Male Age: 6187 years Classification: Elemental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Psychic Immunity, Asphalt Manipulation, Cement Manipulation, Selective Asphalt Mimicry (can transform into a body made of asphalt or cement), Shapeshifting, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Darkness Manipulation, Petrification, Absorption, Duplication and Limited Earth Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (by using the heat of asphalt to cause combustion) . Attack Potency: At least City Block level (trashed a neighbourhood with concrete), likely Multi-City Block level (at full power, his asphalt powers are double as powerful as his base concrete powers) to City level (destroyed an entire city), possibly higher (succesfully defeated the heroes quite a few times. However, these are likely outliers as he was stomped by them an equal amount of times, too). Speed: Massively FTL+ (kept up with Sonic) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (lifted a tank) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, likely Multi-City Block Class to City Class, possibly higher Durability: At least City level (survived being smashed through multiple condominiums and getting crushed by them) Stamina: Unlimited (virtually inexhaustable. Can fight for over 17 weeks without tiring) Range: Universal+; he can create asphalt and concrete everywhere, even if it's octillions of lightyears away from him. As soon as he knows someone's location, he can attack them with asphalt or concrete no matter where they are. The only limitation is that they must be in the same universe or dimension as Asphalt. Standard Equipment: 'N/A '''Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '(fully capable of creating, constructing and inventing anything with or via asphalt, tar, bitumen and concrete, including even highly futuristic objects). '''Weaknesses: '''Has to be aware of his victims' existence in order to spy on them with the Concrete Televisions '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Asphalt Barrier: '''Creates a wall, barrier or surface out of asphalt. *'Concrete Surface: Same as Asphalt Barrier, but with concrete. *'''Asphalt/Concrete Cage: Traps the victim(s) in a huge block or other shape made out of asphalt or concrete. *'Asphalt Ray: '''Shoots out a massive beam of molten asphalt. *'Cement Jet:' Spills out cement on his victims. *'Concrete Block: 'Throws a massive cube made out of concrete. Can change its size at will. *'Concrete Television: 'Creates a television of out concrete that allows him to spy on his victims and track them. *'Asphaltportation: 'Engulfs himself in asphalt, sinks into the ground and pops up elsewhere in literal seconds. Can also be done with concrete. *'Asphalt Viper: 'Creates a hose of asphalt to trap victims. *'Petrification: 'Turns victims into cement, preventing them from moving. *'Tartornado: 'Creates a cyclone out of tar. *'Bitumen Ball: 'Creates a ball made out of bitumen that implodes on impact. *'Concrete Crusher: 'Creates two rectangles of concrete and slams them into each other. *'Boundless Creation: '''Creates something out of asphalt, bitumen, tar, cement or concrete. This ranges from objects, weapons and tools to even organims and locations. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:CrossFics Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7